


The Marvelous Couple

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: AU, Large Cock, Love Confessions, Sweet, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Secret emotions come out and Change Peter's life giving him a new person to protect and love one he never dreamed of "Flash Thompson"





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new years we thought we would post a few works to kick this year off right

“I can’t do it.” Flash Thompson, the biggest Spider-man fanboy in all of their high school looked Peter Parker in the eyes as he thrusted the Spider-man mask into his hands. “You have to go on tonight.” He said turning away sinking down into his chair burying his face into his hands. He had been so prepared for this, so ready to go out there be on center stage, ready to show off just how much he loved Spider-man. But now, his nerves were fried, his hands wouldn’t stop trembling, he felt sick to his stomach, and his entire body was feeling like he was going to puke at any moment. ‘And I thought I could be Spider-man? Who was I trying to kid? I could never be as great, or as strong as him.’

Peter sighed and placed a hand on Flash’s back and said “Are you sure?” as he rubbed the panicking blondes shoulder gently soothing him and slowly helping him relax as he added “Because for what it’s worth you have the potential to be like Spiderman you just need a little help is all.”

“No.” Flash said, he pulled his hands away from his face looking at Peter in the mirror before turning to face him. “I thought if I practiced singing it would help, even with this.” He gestured to the costume. “Even looking like him doesn’t do a thing! If I go out there everyone is going to laugh at me.” He shook his head. “This was my idea, to pay tribute to my idol...I..I can’t make him look bad.”

“Flash maybe you should change out of the suit if you don't want to go on, but who knows maybe he will show up to enjoy the show” Peter said mentally patting himself on the back for having the foresight to have more than one costume.

“But...I wanted to be Spidey.” Flash sighed closing his eyes. “To honor him somehow, is that weird?” he asked wanting someone to give him an honest answer.

“No In fact i think it is Sweet” Peter said blushing lightly as he comforted the bigger teen.

“S-Sweet? You mean it?” Flash asked, his cheeks gaining a small pink tinge to them.

“In fact why don't you go peak to see if he is here” Peter said smiling brightly at Flash.

Flash’s heart skipped a small beat, his idol in the crowd, here to see him. He quickly dashed out the room hoping to catch a glimpse of his hero.

Stripping, Peter pulled his suit out and started sliding it on as he talked to himself. “This should make Flash’s day and it really is sweet I mean he went out of his way to do this for me and he has not bullied anyone since he put on the costume” not hearing the door open as he bent over his perfect round ass pointed at the door as he pulled up his bottoms.

“Hey Parker, he wasn’t there so much for that happ..ening.” Flash came to a stop in the doorway, his jaw almost dislocating as it dropped down on to the ground. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the ass in front of him, it was firm, perfectly round, what some of his friends would call a perfectly thicc, bounce a quarter, bouncing bubble butt. “P-Parker?” He asked, his voice sounding more high pitch then he had meant it to be. 

Jumping up Peter accidentally shot his webbing on the wall next to Flash proving he was the real deal spiderman as he stood half naked before the blonde jock trying to figure out what to say.

Flash’s eyes followed the line of webbing, from the wall all the way back to the source which just happens to be Peter. Now, Flash was not as dumb as many would think in fact he was pretty smart. So looking at the web attached to the wall and seeing as it came from Peter he easily connected the dots. “Y-You….you’re….you’re Spider-man?!”

“Uh Flash I can Explain,” Peter said panicking thinking the jock was about to attack him for being a nerd like the old days.

“H-H-Holy shit,” Flash whispered, his eyes wide in shock. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.” He repeated. “Y-You? You’re Spider-man? B-but you? How? Why? When?”

Moving forward his soft 7 inch cock swinging Peter pulled Flash in and closed the door before giving him the abbreviated version of his story and telling him “No one can know I am Spiderman do you understand.”

“Like...just wow,” Flash said as he took in all he had been told, his mind reeling from all he had been told, but something ate at the back of his mind. “Wait, if your Spidey then why not fight back, all those times you had the power to stop me but why didn’t you?”

“Flash you don’t see it do you” Peter said a blush on his cheeks hidden by his mask as he started “You are handsome, a star athlete and you don't need to force people to like you, the little guys, that you pick on actually admire you and if you were nicer they might respect you,” not noticing his cock growing hard as he said his feelings.

With each and every word, Flash’s heartbeat increased until it sounded like the pounding of a drum. His cheeks took on a red color. He averted his eyes from looking into the mask, only to look down and his blush increase. “B-before I go any further than what I am thinking….is this just you saying it cause I am a fan of Spider-man...or is it something else?” 

“I mean every word, and to be honest I have a crush on you Flash,” Peter said scarlet red as he noticed his boner and pulled his pants up.

Flash took a deep breath, his heart was beating a mile a minute. “Y-you’re saying you like me?” He asked. “As in like me for me? And not being Flash Thompson?”

Blushing Peter raised his mask over his mouth before leaning up and kissing Flash pressing against the Blond’s well-built chest.

Flash’s eye’s widened, but slowly they began to close and his once tense body relaxed. The unique sensation of the kiss had him feeling like he was on cloud nine, and slowly unknown to the two of them his arms began to slowly rise up and were about to wrap around Peter’s waist when the door to the room was kicked open.

“Alright, webhead!” The Trapster said aiming his glue guns at the currently kissing duo. “Time for you to get you…” He stopped as he took in the situation before him. “What the absolute fuck.” He said his eyes wide, he saw Spider-man, in the embrace of a blond haired teen who looked ready to wrap his arms around his waist. “Oh. My. God.” He said his eyes were practically sparkling in what could only be described as joy. “Ha! I knew it! I won the bet! I knew the spider was gay!”

Turning lighting fast Peter webbed Trapster to the wall and said “You saw nothing you do not know who I was with, if you tell a soul it will be the last thing you ever do,” growling in the Trapster’s face his voice leaving no doubt he would follow through with his threat.

Both Trapster and Flash felt something go through them. For Trapster, it was a strong sense of fear and primal terror he felt going through his body, and he nodded as fast as he could. For Flash, it was strange as he felt what could only be described as a feeling of pure raw lust course through his body, sure he liked seeing Spidey being a hero and saving the day. But seeing him threaten the traspster like that...well it did things to him, and that growl dear lord that growl sparked something inside of him and he liked it..no he loved it. “.....I am confused on whether or not I should consider this hot and be aroused or oddly scared and still turned on.”

“You need to get on stage stare we will talk more afterward” Peter said giving Flash another kiss.

“Right, show first feelings latter.” He said grabbing the mask and pulled it on, but not before stealing one more kiss and getting to dig his fingers into Peter’s ass as he gave it a nice hard squeeze and rushed out the door.

“...Just for the record I totally support the two of you.” Trapster said, despite being scared. “Like, go on Spidey get your man and find your happy.” 

Turning Peter glared through his mask and said. “You are going to go straight from now on,” as he called a couple of agents to pick him up and made his way to the audience still in full costume he hopped up so he could hang from a web to watch the show.

The show went off without a hitch, with the opening going smoothly leading up to Flash making his appearance as Spider-man, the blond was ready so when the light shined on him he sang. His voice, was amazing, it wasn’t to high, or too low, it was just perfect, many who knew it was Flash under the mask were amazed and stunned seeing the jock sing his heart out as he performed on the stage. As he sang, Flash caught sight of Peter in his web and made sure to send a discreet wave at him as the show went on.

Before the ending Peter smirked and snuck backstage changing back planning to make his statement very public as he waited right off stage for the final song to end.

The music came to an end, as Flash landed right on center stage. He grabbed the mask and began to pull it off. “I’m Flash Thompson, and I’m Spider-man.” He said causing the crowd to erupt in a thunderous applause and cheering for him. 

Running on stage Peter tackled Flash kissing him as the blond pulled him tight to his body.

Flash was surprised, but much like before his body relaxed into the kiss and this time he didn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist resting just above his ass. The crowd was amazed, a few clapped and whistled, cheered, hooted and hollered at the sight.

Moaning into the kiss Peter pressed his crotch into Flash’s as he continued the kiss.

In the crowd, many of Peter’s of friends-his team, Mj, and Aunt May- all had their own reactions. “Well.” Mj said smiling. “I did tell him to act upon it, guess he picked the right time to finally do it.” She chuckled to herself. 

“Wow, I guess that explains so much.” Ava said her eyes were wide. “I mean, I knew he had something for Flash, but I never would have guess it was like this.” While on the outside she was just smiling, inside however she was squealing like a fangirl, many didn’t know it but she was a closet shipper, always looking for the most potential ship. Flash and Peter had been one of those ships, the bully and the nerd getting together was hot, and they were her OTP and now that they were a thing she was going to enjoy it.

“Oh Peter.” Aunt may smiled, “I knew he was having issues, but this?” She giggled. “I just wish he had told me first before doing something so bold I would have brought my camera.”

Coulson smiled and muttered, “I owe Fury five bucks now.” 

Sam was laughing till he got smacked by May and Ava.”Ow what was that for?” he whined.

Danny and Luke just smiled seeing their friend so happy.

Peter broke the kiss panting his face red as he hung off Flash and let out a little squeak when his ass was squeezed.

“I’ve wanted to squeeze this ass since I first saw it in the suit,” Flash said smiling. “There was just something about it, that made it scream come here and grope me, ya know.”

“Come on I need to introduce you to some important people,” Peter said pulling away finally.

“Important people?” Flash asked, tilting his head to the side.

“My Aunt, and we need to let some others know you know I am spiderman,” Peter said waving to Aunt May.

Aunt May came right over and hugged him. “Peter Parker.” She said. “Why didn’t you tell me.” She said, there was no real heat in her voice but she wanted to know why he didn’t tell her what was going to happen.

“It sort of just happened before the show Aunt May.” Peter said as he sat down on Flash’s lap.

Flash placed one hand on Peter’s leg, as Aunt May smiled. “Even so, I expect no more surprises like this young man.” She said smiling as she hugged him. She looked Flash in the eyes as she hugged Peter, her message was clear. “You hurt him, and I will make you suffer.” Flash suddenly knew where Peter got his more fierce side from.

“We will meet you at home for dinner Aunt May.” Peter said seeing Coulson signaling him.

“Of course dear.” She smiled pulling back as they stood, she gave Flash the watching you look and Flash gulped. “Take care Peter.” she said walking away humming happily.

Peter smiled leaning up and giving Flash a quick kiss before saying “Now to let you meet others.”

“You mean your friends?” Flash asked as he saw they were approaching their Principle along with Sam, Ava, Danny and Luke. “Uh, why are we moving towards the principle?”

“I promise it will all make sense Flash” Peter said pulling the entire team to Principle Coulson’s office so he could fill them in. 

“Alright, what is it you have dragged us all here Mr. Parker?” Coulson said, still acting like the Principle. “One would think you and Mr. Thompson would be out celebrating.”

“Yeah, what’s going on Peter?” Ava asked, though on the inside she was doing her very best to not ask them all kinds of questions regarding their future sex lives, as far as her inner Yaoi Fangirl was concerned Peter was the bottom and Flash was the top

“Well guys I wanted to give you a heads up that Flash knows I am spiderman and the Trapster saw us kissing but i had my mask on and I don't think he will be a problem anymore” Peter said from next to Flash waiting on the fireworks.

Instead of fireworks, what he got was Ava cheering and holding her hands out. “Pay up, come on mama needs her money!” Luke and Sam all groaned as they each pulled out a small wad of cash and gave it to her. “I told you both he was gonna find out!” 

“Oh come on next thing you guys will tell me is all of SHEILD had a betting pool on my love life” Peter said whining and noticing the sheepish looks Danny, Luke, Sam, Ava and Coulson were giving him.

At that moment Coulson’s computer went off. “You have mail, you have mail.” It said over and over again before he silence it. “Ignore that.”

Ava’s phone then went off along with Sam, Luke’s and even Danny’s with Ava and Danny looking happy and Sam and Luke groaning once more. 

“Uh Dudes you all work for SHIELD?” Flash asked before connecting the dots of them being friends with spiderman and knowing his identity “YOU GUYS ARE SPIDEYS TEAM!” he shouted in realization.

“Indeed we are Mr. Thompson.” Coulson said as he stood. “Agent Coulson, acting principal of your school.” He said. “And seeing as you know who Mr. Parker is then you also know that this can not get out, should anyone else find out it will place, you and everyone Mr. Parker knows and cares about in great danger.”

“Of course, now I want shield training” Flash said as he pulled Peter close to him making the brunette blush and adding, “Also I think we should get a cut of the winnings since you all bet on his love life,” Flash ended with a huge grin.

“Consider a good 50% of the cut will be deposited into both of your accounts.” Coulson said as he reached into his desk and pulled out what looked like a S.H.I.E.L.D badge. “As for training, consider this week end your training session, and be ready to work harder than you ever have before.”

Giving a Salute Flash said “Sir Yes Sir”

Coulson smiled. “Nice to see you already know the proper way of to salute someone.” He said. “Your all dismissed.”

The two made their way to Peter’s house, Aunt May had left a note that said she was going to be out with her friends meaning they had the house to themselves. The two of them made their way to Peter’s room and despite as much as they would want to indulge themselves in each other they settled for laying on Peter’s bed and simple enjoying being in one another company as they drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 02.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Spider-man

**Chapter 02.**

 

The sun slowly rose over New York City, letting her people know a new day was dawning. The birds that had once been resting, awoke and began flying over the city, the many bakeries that had been closed were now opening their doors for the morning rush hour of kids, parents, and morning workers to come in for breakfast. Cars began to fill the streets, soon followed by the public bus, and other means of transportation as the morning commute began a new as they set about to start the day off right. In one home, a newly made couple was sleeping peacefully, said couple being Peter Parker and Flash Thompson two former enemies, now newly formed lovers were sleeping peacefully in Peter’s room in his aunt's home.

 

It had seemed, that during some point in the night Flash had managed to pull Peter closer to him. The smaller male, was pressed right against the blondes chest letting his cheek rest right where his heart was the sound of Flash’s heartbeat acting as a sort of lullaby. It was then, the light from the sun seemed to slowly peered through the window into the room, bathing it in it's warm light. A single stray beam, shone down on Flash’s face making the blond groan as he tried to keep himself asleep, but it was not meant to be. As Flash quickly remembered, that the sun wasn’t the only thing that rose in the morning as he became aware of the body pressed against his as well as a part of him that was enjoying having the smaller male pressed against him, and it wanted to make itself known. 

 

‘ _ Well, fuck.’ _ Flash thought, as he cracked his eyes open. Normally, he wouldn’t be bothered by this as he would either take care of it, or he would simply ignore it. But, with Peter currently clinging to him he was suddenly finding it hard to get lose from his boyfriend’s grip. ‘ _ Double Fuck.’ _

 

Snuggling into the warm chest Peter, groaned as he started to wake up, his face rubbing on Flash’s pecs as he stretched causing their bodies to grind together.

 

Flash groaned, a groan that came from deep in his throat and through gritted teeth. Flash jr, was twitching inside of his pants, throbbing and begging to get out, to be released and Peter grinding against him wasn’t helping at all. 

 

Opening his eyes, Peter stared at Flash a blush on his cheeks as his cock rubbed up against Flash’s aching shaft. “Morning,” Peter said leaning up and kissing Flash.

 

“Morning.” Flash said through gritted teeth, while he enjoyed the kiss Flash Jr enjoyed it even more if the tent in his pants was anything to go by as it was almost like it would rip through them. “Ah.” He let out a small gasp, his hips giving a small buck.

 

Grinning Peter moved down so his face was level with the tent and placed a kiss on the covered leaking head of the cock.

 

Flash’s hands gripped the bedding, his teeth clenching so hard that he would swear that they were going to crack, or he’d chip a tooth. “Y-You’re making it hard to keep still.” He groaned-no growled looking down at the brunette. “And I mean really really  _ hard.” _

 

Smirking up, Peter pulled down Flash’s pants freeing the foot long cock that was as thick as his wrist, large orange sized nuts spilled out as well. Leaning in Peter took the head into his mouth and started sucking.

 

Flash hissed, his nails digging into the fabric of the bed sheets. His entire cock was twitching, having only known the pleasure of his own hand, the feeling of the warm, wet, mouth around it was going to drive him crazy. But, he refused to blow so early, he wasn’t gonna do that because he wanted to enjoy this and by gods was he enjoying it. 

 

Sadly, it seemed either Fate or the Parker Luck that something interrupted them. That something, just so happened to be the sound of knocking at the door. “Peter? Are you awake?” It was Aunt May! In their small moment of lust the two of them had completely forgotten about her, and the fact that they had nearly been about to get it on left them feeling nervous-or angered and annoyed in the case of Flash and his currently aching balls.   

 

Popping off Peter yelled “We will be down in a minute Aunt May,” his face flushed as he gave a sympathetic look to Flash and a final kiss to his cock before standing up and adjusting himself.

 

“Alright! Both of you hurry, I made breakfast for the both of us!” Aunt May called, as they could hear her walking off and away from the door.

 

“Fucking.” Flash groaned, as he tucked himself away only hissing a small bit as his cock throbbed in defiance. “I hate blue balls.” He groaned, as he managed to tuck himself away to make it look like he didn’t have a bulge.

 

“Maybe later we can get away and I can help,” Peter said kissing Flash as they headed down to breakfast.

 

It seemed, Aunt May had gone all out with breakfast as the table was covered in food and the air was practically filled with delicious smells. “Morning, I made quite a bit of a spread for the three of us.” She smiled, sitting down at the table as the two of them joined her and they dug into their meals.

 

“Wow, this is amazing Mrs. Parker.” Flash said between bites, as he was enjoying the meal and wolfing down the food like there was no tomorrow. “It’s just like wow.”

 

May simply chuckled. “Oh my, thank you Flash.” She would admit, she had never seen someone eat so fast and so eagerly. While she was smiling, a part of her, her aunt instincts were telling her something was up, and she needed to get to the bottom of it.

 

“So boys what do you have to do today?” May asked as she slowly ate her own food.

 

“Well, not much really.” Flash said, after another mouthful of food. “Mostly, hanging out I guess.”

 

“You should get some clothes, I can drive you boys over to your house.” May said smiling knowing this would be the best way to get to the bottom of it.

 

Flash choked, as he started pounding on his chest trying to swallow his food. “N-T-That’s not needed!” He coughed. “I-I can go there myself, It won’t take me long to get some of my clothes and get back here.”

 

“Nonsense I will take you so finish up Breakfast and we can go,” May said smiling at the blond boy.

 

“I-Really Mrs. Parker.” Flash said holding his hands up. “It’s no problem, I can handle it.”

 

“I Insist and please call me Aunt May,” May said smiling even brighter and making it clear she is not giving up.

 

Flash faltered, he tried to come up with something to say, anything to get them to not to drive back to where he lived. But, seeing that May wasn’t going to give up he sighed. “A-Alright.” He said dejectedly. “I guess a ride couldn’t hurt.” 

 

Peter sat in the back seat listening to Flash give May directions wondering why the blonde was so scared to show them where he lived.

 

Flash’s foot was tapping against the ground, his entire body giving off the vibe that he really didn’t want to be here. The reason, his current place of where he was staying as it wasn’t what someone would call..perfect or safe, or protected, or even a place worth living in. He bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood as his nails dug into his pants leg as he watched the familiar scenery go by.

 

Finally, the trio had slowly pulled towards where Flash had given them directions to. “Here we are.” Flash said, his eyes closed as they got out the car. “My home.”

 

To call it a home would have been an understatement, it wasn’t a house, or even an apartment complex. No, what it was is an old abandoned run down, beat up, gas station. The windows were either broken or boarded up and even then the wood looked close to rotting and molded, the walls were fractured and cracked, cobwebs ran from the gas sign to the pumps themselves. There wasn’t a proper door, as the door itself was hanging off the hinges by a single screw. Weeds were growing along the ground, and outside the windows along with them growing in the gutters as well. “Come on, my stuff is inside.” Following Flash inside, May and Peter soon discovered that the inside was worse than outside. Dust covered everything, save for a small couch and a wooden table. Cobwebs littered the ceiling, trash all along the floor, the lights were broken exposing the wires inside that sparked every so often and one of them was hanging over a barely cleaned up puddle of what May hoped was water. The entire place was a wreck, and looked barely half cleaned up. 

 

“F-Flash.” May managed to say after a moment of pure shock. “This..this is your home?” She asked, as the blond haired jock was collecting his clothes-which he had been keeping inside of an old rusted looking safe along with his toiletries. 

 

“Y-Yeah.” Flash sighed, his back to them as he figured there was no point in trying to lie. “This is my home...it’s where I’ve been staying since school started.” 

 

“B-But what about your parents?” Peter asked, as he walked around the broken down building his spider-sense stopping him from stepping on a mouse trap-which had a dead mouse in it. “I mean, I thought you said you stayed with the.”

 

“It..that was a lie.” His shoulders slumped. 

 

Moving forward May pulled Flash into a hug rubbing his back as she stood their hugging him.

 

Flash went absolutely still, having been caught off guard by the sudden close contact. Sure, he had been hugged before but that was by his bro’s or some of the girls he had dated. But, being hugged by an adult, let alone the aunt of his new boyfriend had been jarring, even more so since he hadn’t been hugged by an adult since he was a kid and that was rare occasions from his own mother. Slowly, his arms came up and he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

 

“Gather everything you want Flash you will not be coming back here you will live with us, I will get a king size bed for you and Peter,” May said seriousness clear in her voice though ending with a tease and glint in her eyes.

 

Flash nodded, even if it was easy for him to gather his belongings as he really didn’t have much aside from a few of his clothes and some of his personal belongings and once they had those they left the gas station with Flash feeling like things were getting even better for himself.

 

“Well Peter I will drop you off at home and then take Flash shopping for some new clothes, and other items, you clean your room for your new bed,” May said smiling brightly.

 

Peter gave her a boy scout salute. “Don't worry about it Aunt May I’ll have everything all set by the time you both get back from shopping.”  They dropped him off back at the house, and once he made sure he was alone, he pulled up his shirt sleeve and tapped the button on his watch. “Coulson? Hey Coulson you there?”

 

“Yes Mr. Parker,” Coulson said as his face appeared on the screen of the watch.

 

“Listen, I was just calling to tell you that from now on Flash is gonna be staying with me.” 

 

“Ah so you found out about his former accommodations, should be of note the station is owned by shield but because of the lease his parents signed we were unable to do anything, also all information to bring them up on charges of child abuse, neglect and endangerment are done along with the paperwork to give either me or your aunt custody.” Coulson said remaining stoic as he rattled off the information.

 

“Wait wait, time out you mean all this time you guys knew where he was living and knew about the issues with his parents?” Peter asked, before pinching the bridge of his nose. “What am I saying of course you do you’re S.H.I.E.L.D you know everything.” He shook his head. “Well custody is going to my aunt, we just saw the place, and she was dead set on making sure that he is staying with us.”

 

“Yes we anticipated it will be filed and when Flash reports for training later today, we will let him decide if we pursue charges against his parents,” Coulson said signing off.

 

Peter sighed, he should have known that Coulson would know about Flash. “No use fretting over the past.” He said as he made his way up to his room and cracked his knuckles. “Time for a little cleaning Spider-style.” With a little bit of work, and some help from his spider powers Peter was able to clean his entire room making it spotless as well as pack up his old bed and mattress so that they could make room for the new bed that was coming, and he finished just in time as Flash and Aunt May had just come back home.

 

The Delivery Men quickly brought in the King Size bed and set it up while also bringing in a box full of blankets, sheets and pillows, Flash soon followed laden down with bags of clothes and a blush on his face.

 

“I see Aunt May really went all out.” Peter said chuckling, seeing the blush on his boyfriends face. He had been in similar positions, multiple times whenever May took him shopping something about him needing help and not really having a sense of fashion. “Trust me, it never gets easier.” 

 

Reaching into a bag Flash pulled out a pack of clothes and tossed it at Peter his face still bright red.

 

Peter of course had felt it coming and caught it, only then did his face start to turn as red as his suit. “O-Ok, the jocks I can understand.” He coughed, trying to control his raging blush. “But why these.” He asked, the last thing he had been expecting for May to buy were thongs, heck he never even thought he would see one, and yet here he was holding a pack of them in his hand, after his aunt had bought them his mind was placing Flash in them.

 

“She insisted saying that they would make my ass pop under the new jeans since the jocks are not good for everyday wear,” Flash said in mortification.

 

Peter’s jaw fell, almost unhinging. His aunt, his sweet, innocent, saint of an aunt had told his boyfriend that a thong would make his ass pop. “....I will never be able to unhear those words, let alone not imagine them coming out of my aunt’s mouth.” he shook his head. “Morbid thoughts aside, come on Coulson wants to see you.”

 


End file.
